1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sling for flashlights, specifically to a removable sling having means that allow user to attach and/or position a mini-flashlight in a variety of ways to accurately aim the light beam where needed while leaving both hands free.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are times when a flashlight is desirable and sometimes necessary to provide illumination in order to perform a task safely and correctly. In many cases the larger heavier and sometimes bulkier “C” cell and “D” cell flashlights can be replaced with a mini-flashlight that is accurately aimed.
Conventional mini-flashlights (consisting of a tubular construction containing either “AA” or “AAA” batteries and a light source at one end) have become popular choices for such purposes. They are often preferred over larger flashlights for their compact and lightweight construction and work well under most conditions. Their operation and maintenance is inexpensive as is their replacement.
However, the smaller a light source is; the closer it must be placed; and the more accurately it must be aimed, at object requiring illumination, to achieve greatest intensity.
Manufactures have been trying to solve this problem with both attachable and permanent devices for mini-flashlights leaving the user with either a bulkier flashlight or an extra item to carry with it. Many of the attachments available are designed for a particular make and model and can be somewhat expensive. Most are designed to perform a certain way and are usually limited to that application. But it seems, that none of them are able to adapt to the many different situations the user might encounter.
It is therefore, desirable to have a detachable, inexpensive, universal, holder and positioner for a mini-flashlight that adapts to different situations while securing it against loss or damage.
In the search for prior art nothing was found that resembled the art presented in this document.
REFERENCE NUMERALS IN DRAWINGS10belt12belt loop14nail16pole18hand20pliant line22rubber slide24plastic slide26thin metal sleeve28abend end of line28bcrimped end of line30assembled sling32mini-flashlight40all-in-one tool42small camp shovel44plastic pipe46collapsible inspection mirror